


Windows and room that I'm passing though

by imperfectEquinox



Series: Temporary Home [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Roxy - Freeform, Vague mentions of Dirk, and Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think..." he whispers, "I can see God's face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows and room that I'm passing though

Your name is Jade Harley you are seven years old and this is the saddest day of your life. You are sitting in your grandfathers hospital room and the doctors are saying that he doesn't have much time left.

The entire room is filled with people your grandpa knew. You can recognize about half their faces and name even left. Up right next to his bed is you, your father, and three other people that you might have seen one or two times but can't put a name to. There is a blonde haired man with pointy shades, a lady who looks too drunk clutching her daughter, and a woman about your grandfathers age. 

You're holding your grandfathers hand sitting right next to his bed. In the room no one is talking, the only sounds that you can hear are people crying and the heart monitor beeping. You yourself are sobbing into your grandpas blankets. You look up at your dad and you can see tear streaks down his cheeks and that is just wrong. You have never seen your dad cry and here he is crying. This shouldn't be happening.

You feel your grandpa touch your shoulder and whip your head around to look at him. He clears his voice and you can almost feel the intent stares from the people in the room as your grandpa starts to speak.

"Don't cry" is the first thing he says and it stupid because why wouldn't you cry? "It's going to be okay, you don't have to worry because we'll meet again." his eyes drift to the ceiling and you can hear him whisper, and you can feel everyone leaning in to catch his last words. "I think..." he whispers, "I can see God's face."

His eyes slowly close and you hear the flat line not to long after.


End file.
